


The Right Way

by dreamydrarry



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, sorry Adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydrarry/pseuds/dreamydrarry
Summary: Adrian Pucey doesn't know Draco half as well as Harry does.And Draco deserves so much better.





	The Right Way

*

“I’ve never seen her so stressed over studying for an exam before.” Ron took a large bite of his triangle sliced sandwich and threw it back on top of the bag holding the rest of his packed lunch. Standing up and shuffling a stack of parchment, he continued through a stuffed cheek. “And this is ‘Mione we’re talking about.” Ron shook his head and swallowed. “Obviously anyone in their right mind knows not to tell her that she’s worrying too much. You’ve seen first hand how she gets, Harry. It just makes things worse… But it’s been ages! It’s as if her nose was permanently jinxed to be stuck inside of ministry history books for the rest of eternity!”

Harry was only half-listening.

Draco sat forward in the desk diagonal to Harry’s, leaning on his elbows and staring off into space. Twisting the golden ring on his left hand had become an unnoticed habit of his, sliding this thin thumb back and forth in the spot right above his palm. 

The ring was new. Harry remembered the feeling he’d had the moment he caught glimpse of it for the first time two weeks ago. In fact, the feeling still hadn’t passed yet. 

~

Draco walked into the office that day with his hands stuffed into his pockets. The usual hook where his coat would normally hang between Harry’s and Ron’s remained empty. Instead, Draco returned the happy morning greetings to the other two and later passed the questions about the heavy coat off with an excuse of simply feeling chillier than usual.

Ducking and dodging ministry-made paper airplanes, Harry made his way around the room, passing out cups of warm coffee that he’d went out of his way to go downstairs and grab for everyone. It wasn’t a usual routine, but Harry — who’d wear t-shirts in just about any weather — wore a thick sweater underneath his work robes that day, and definitely understood everyone else’s complaints over the low temperature.

Harry shot the blond a friendly grin, handing him the second-to-last cup, and that’s when he saw it. Only returning a half-hearted smile back, Draco reached out to take the warm cup, his pale hand sliding out of the end of his coat sleeve. Harry caught a faint sparkle reminiscent of a golden snitch, and his smile faltered when his eyes left Draco’s and jumped to the hand now grabbing the cup.

Draco must have momentarily forgotten about the new accessory because as soon as he noticed Harry looking, he quietly cleared his throat and adjusted his sleeve back over his knuckles. As he tried to casually bring his attention back down to the papers on his desk, Harry noticed the slightest shade of pink arriving at the tips of Draco’s ears.

Harry wanted to pretend he didn’t notice. Draco’s engagement to his long term boyfriend — now apparent fiancé — Adrian, must have been something personal he wanted to keep to himself. Harry stood there a second, wondering why his feet felt immobilized besides Draco’s desk. They weren’t silly rivals in grade school anymore. They were friends now. Four years since the war, and counting. And friends must show other friends support.

Glancing around to make sure no one else in the office could be eavesdropping, Harry laid a hand on the end of the sleeve hiding Draco’s ring, and quietly said, “Congratulations,” before trailing back to his own desk with the last coffee.

Draco hung his coat the next morning.

~

“-leave work early and make the place really nice and relaxing for when she gets home.” Ron said, putting his wand into his belt loop and sliding a stack of papers into his leather bag. “She’s mad if she thinks she isn’t going to get the position. I can’t think of a witch in the whole wizarding world more qualified and deserving than Hermione.” Ron closed his bag and took his wand back out to spell his desk drawers locked. “But I’m not sure if ‘A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love’ is romantic and relaxing enough. I know my parents love it, but I don't want her thinking I'm just going out of my way to be thoughtful cause I wanna get laid.”

Laughing at his own words, Ron looked up to the desk in front of his own and noticed he was talking to himself. “Oi!”

Harry jumped in his seat, snapping back to reality. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I completely agree.”

Ron twisted his face. “You think the song is too much?”

“What?” Harry shook his head, looking confused. “No. It’s a great song.”

Running a hand through his messy hair, Harry turned his desk chair more towards Ron’s direction, and less towards Draco.

“Right. What song?”

Harry looked up at his best friend, now towering him more than ever while he sat and Ron stood. “Pardon?”

Ron sighed. “You can’t just pretend to know what I was saying and play along. You could be agreeing to my evil plans to take down the ministry,”

An unknown cough came from the other side of the large office.

“…Or something.” Ron finished.

“What, in front of a room filled with a team of Aurors?” Harry laughed and Ron grinned past his annoyance. “Sorry," Harry sighed. "I’m just feeling a little off today. I heard most of what you said, though, and I completely agree. No one deserves to work in the top tier of the ministry more than Hermione. She’s perfect for the job. And you’re perfect for each other. I’m sure anything you decide to cook and play on the radio for her will be the best choice.”

Ron gave his signature side smile, looking relieved. “Thanks mate.”

Harry laughed again. “And for the love of Merlin, don’t add as many spices as you did last time you wanted to make a fancy meal for all of us. You’re not on Molly’s level of skill. Play it safe.”

Ron nearly shoved Harry completely out of his seat. “Git!”

They both filled the room with more laughter.

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah,” said Ron, grabbing his coat on the way out. “And get some sleep!”

Harry leaned back in his chair as the office simmered down to sounds of scratches on parchment and quiet bits of conversation. Without being able to help himself, he glanced back over to Draco, who didn't seem to be getting his paperwork done either.

Figuring it was too nice of a day to waste with another lunch break indoors, Harry stood up and walked over to Draco’s desk.

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for a nice walk outside. Care to join?”

For a few seconds, Draco just stared up at him. Harry was beginning to internally kick himself, but after a quiet nod of agreement, they were both grabbing their coats.

They apparated to a nice park nearby where the trees were large and full of warm, fall colors. There were a few couples sprawled out on blankets in the grass, spread out among the fallen leaves. Farther down the paved path, there was a father grinning wide and siting on a bench while he made a plush pygmy puff dance in the air in front of a baby stroller. There were sounds of children playing in a field nearby.

Draco took in a deep breath, and on releasing it, he said, “I love this place.”

“I know.” Harry said with a small smirk.

Draco looked over at him as they walked, but didn’t respond.

“So…” Harry cleared his throat. “Does Adrian like it here, too?”

“No.”

Harry turned his head toward Draco, only slightly surprised. Adrian Pucey never really gave Harry the impression that he liked anything besides playing matches of quidditch that were way too rough, and - as of not too long ago - Draco.

“No?”

Draco shrugged. “I’ve never brought him here. So technically, I can’t be sure.”

Harry gave one slow nod of understanding. “Maybe on a day when he isn't so busy traveling with his team, then. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed. “Maybe.”

Harry didn’t know whether he should change the subject or not. He was just too curious. That was nothing new, of course. For some reason, Draco had always brought the curiosity out in him.

“Ireland, though.” Harry said, walking slowly down the paved path next to Draco, both of them with their hands in their coat pockets. “Must be great. The fresh air in those wide open fields, and all of those mountains…”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. It’s beautiful out there. I popped by last weekend for a few hours when we all got that time off for finishing that one department of mysteries mission early.”

“Oh. Wow, that’s great.” Harry tried to sound as convincing as possible as he turned his head back to look straight ahead again. “He must have been so happy to see you.”

Draco went silent. After staring at Harry for a moment, he looked back around at the pretty, peaceful area. 

When he spoke again, it was quieter than before. “Adrian and I don't share very many interests, now that i think about it…”

Harry lifted a shoulder and then dropped it. “Opposites attract.”

Both men looked sideways at each other, but neither of them turned away until more talking broke the silence.

Harry stopped walking in the middle of the long paved path, and Draco had no choice but to stop as well. They’d been walking only for a short amount of time, but somehow found themselves alone on the path where the trees connected up above, creating a fire-colored ceiling. Birds chirping from somewhere in the branches and leaves rustling from the breeze were the only sounds of distraction between the two of them now that they’d stopped walking.

After silently memorizing each other’s facial features from afar for a few quiet seconds, it was Harry who broke the ice.

“Draco… You’re happy… Aren’t you?”

Draco swallowed at the question. “Of course I am.”

Harry didn’t move his eyes away from Draco’s. “Genuinely?”

“What kind of question is that, Potter?” Draco said, starting to sound defensive.

Harry blinked at the use of his last name. “Back to Potter?”

“Do you think I’d be wearing this if I wasn’t genuinely happy?” Draco asked, raising his hand to flash the gold band. “Did you just assume I’m into pretty, flashy jewelry, and just took it without agreeing to a future life long bond?”

“Of course not.” Harry said, looking at Draco’s hand. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have settled for the dull gold… Not when it’s something you’re agreeing to wear every single day.”

Looking away from the ring and over to a thin chain tucked underneath Draco’s sweater and coat, resting between his collarbones, Harry added, “Silver’s more your style.”

Draco’s short temper melted away at the response. It was true. His favorite pieces were all silver, including his Malfoy family ring that kept a permanent spot on his other hand, currently deep inside of his right coat pocket. Draco put his left hand down at his side and glanced over at it for a quick second before changing the subject.

“I miss quidditch a lot sometimes.” Draco said, turning and taking slow steps even farther down the path. “Mostly for the flying.”

Harry smiled at the memory of flying circles around the pitch back at Hogwarts. “I do too.”

“We all flew so often back then. I never stopped to think about how we wouldn't do much of it in the future what with all the floo powder and apparating…”

“I was just talking to Ron about this the other day!” Said Harry. “Barely anyone flies by broom out in the wizarding world unless you choose it as your profession, or the other options of transportation just aren’t possible.” He laughed. “Ron might’ve been forced to fly to work by broom if it weren’t for Hermione helping him with his apparition lessons.”

“I always knew they’d end up together.” Said Draco, smiling and thinking back to Hogwarts. “I made a lot of jokes to tease them back then, but there was always a bit of truth in what I’d say.”

“Except those times you threw jabs at me as well, claiming Hermione and I…” He shivered.

Draco smirked. “It was almost too easy getting a rise out of you sometimes.”

“The comments about Hermione and I never fully bothered me much. I was mainly just surprised that there weren’t more people noticing the strong chemistry between her and Ron. I thought it was so obvious.”

Draco thought for a second. “Their wedding was surprisingly a really nice event to attend, after… Well, you know.” Draco tilted his head to the side. “For the longest time, it felt like things would never go back to normal. Being a guest at a wedding that just felt so… I dunno… Meant to be? …It was really nice.”

Harry grinned and kicked a small pebble. “Yeah. I’m really happy for them.”

Draco nodded and then paused. “If you don't mind me asking, how did Ron propose?”

Harry showed his teeth as his grin stretched. “After eighth year, Ron and I both noticed a change in Hermione. She’d be completely fine up until anyone brought up having to train for careers. I think she thought for a while that Ron really wanted to pursue quidditch, which wasn’t too hard to believe since it’s all he ever talked about with passion since we met him on the train our first year. Of course he’d ramble on about Hermione to Ginny and I, but never really to Hermione’s face. It was always talk about who would win in an upcoming match or who he’d choose to be paired up into teams if he had the choice.”

Draco laughed. “Ah, yes. Our king.”

Harry laughed back and knocked Draco’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, he ended up great. That little song of yours backfired.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Quite unfortunately. Those lyrics took hours to think up. Longer than those silly badges I made, that’s for sure.”

Harry bit the inside of his lip, hiding a smile. He still had one of those 'Potter Stinks' badges sitting in a box somewhere at his house. “I think Hermione was just nervous that Ron would choose quidditch while she tried for a spot at the ministry because it meant that they’d be separated for long periods of time.” Harry lowered his voice. “Kinda like yourself and…”

Draco pretended to be suddenly interested in the colorful canopy above them.

Harry cleared his throat again and continued at the question asked. “Ron knew it was bothering her. We all knew. But he also knew that a life’s career in quidditch suited his sister a lot more than himself. The three of us all went through so much together before the war. Being on the run, and many occasions before that. After, as well, like when we all lost Fred…” Harry took a deep breath before continuing. “Bottom line is that he knew he'd found his two true passions. Being an auror, and being with Hermione.”

“And so he told her those things?” Draco asked.

“Yeah.” Harry answered. “Well… first, he asked a few of the house elves we know personally to come over to the burrow. Ron took Hermione outside and they walked through the garden for a little while before the elves showed up. Hermione’s really into making sure everyone and everything has their equal rights, as you already know by now. Well, the elves brought two things. From Winky, a very professional piece of parchment with big words and fancy ministry-type talk. Basically, it was a written promise to always be by her side in any of her plans to fight for the future wellbeing of anyone or anything she'd set her mind to. This instantly made Hermione all teary-eyed. Back in Hogwarts, she had tried really hard to get people involved in a group she created called the ‘Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare,’ and begged us over and over to join and help her out.”

Draco looked over at Harry. “I remember spew.”

Harry laughed. “She always hated when we called it that.”

Draco smirked. “So, then what?”

“He signed the paper right in front of her and the elves.”

Both Harry and Draco smiled.

“I was inside with Ginny, George, and Molly, watching from the window, and yet, I feel like I could hear Hermione’s heart racing.” Said Harry. “Or maybe it was Ron’s.”

“Maybe both.” Draco said, looking down at his feet.

Harry nodded even though Draco wasn't watching him. “The second gift was given by Kreature. He’s the house elf that lives with me in my home.” Harry shook his head thinking back with disbelief. “Kreature used to hate me. All of us, really. But he’s been so great… After Sirius…”

Harry trailed off and Draco stopped walking again. “He brought the ring, didn't he?”

Harry looked at Draco and stopped next to him. Nodding, he continued. “It was really great. He got down on his knee and everything. Hermione was a mess. We all were, honestly. I’ll never forget it. I’m sure they wont either. Great memory to use for patronuses, I’m sure.”

“Jack russell terriers are known to chase after otters.” Said Draco, nodding.

Harry hesitated for a moment before asking, “How were you asked?”

Draco suddenly looked taken by surprise.

After a minute of only noise from birds above them, Draco answered. “It was nothing like that.”

“Oh, come on. Don't be modest. Fancy Pureblood's probably have some sort of all-out proposal party or something, right?” Harry tried to catch Draco’s eyes as he teased him.

“They’re usually arranged by our parents, actually.” Draco said. “The marriage arrangements, not the… ‘Proposal parties.’ But on the oh-so fortunate facts that the Malfoy’s are cursed with both a gay son and a head-of-house in Azkaban, it didn’t seem to matter that nothing was planned out.”

“Oh. I’m assuming Adrian’s situation might be similar?”

“Yeah,” Draco shrugged. “Except his parents aren't around to object to anything, so he just does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Not that it wasn’t already that way before for him…”

Harry pictured Adrian in a flash of his memory, laughing as the rogue bludger attacked him, and unconsciously reached over to touch his long-mended arm.

“Is it weird if I ask you if you ever had any... relations... with him while you were both on the same quidditch team back at Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

Harry looked over at the slightly blushing blond. “Yes, it’s weird, or yes, you did?”

Draco paused. “…Yes.”

Harry nodded, understanding. “Right. So. Go on.”

Draco looked as if he was trying his best not to look upset. “It’s nothing like… kneeling in a gnome-infested garden with two house elves and a deed of love. Unfortunately, I can't top that. Instead, he asked me in the middle of one of his matches in Ireland, quidditch gear, sweat, and all. While standing up.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “He asked you in front of a crowd, but didn’t get down on his knee?”

Draco squirmed slightly. “I’m not sure if anyone noticed, actually. It might've just looked like he handed me something because it’s not like we shared a passionate kiss or anything after I accepted the ring…”

Harry shook his head and grinned.

“What?” Draco asked, sounding defensive again. “Don’t look at me like that!”

Harry mimicked the facial expression of a child being scorned for cracking jokes in a serious moment, but didn’t say anything.

Draco let out a huff of annoyance, which changed to a look of disbelief.

“Right. Of Course. You think you could do better.” He said, rolling his eyes. “That’s it, isn’t it?”

Harry shook his head and defensively put up his hands in disagreement. “I never said-“

Draco scoffed. “Gryffindors…”

Harry looked at him, full of amusement.

“Well, go on then.” Draco said, crossing his arms.

Toothy grin still stuck on his face, Harry raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“I know you can’t handle times like these where you know you can prove that you’re better than someone else in some way.” Draco smirked, teasing. “So go ahead and prove that you could do it better.”

Harry looked away, his eyebrows coming closer together. “I can't just… fake some feelings out of nowhere to prove that I can blow Adrian’s proposal out of the qudditch pitch…” He said, exhaling a quiet laugh at the thought.

“Really?” Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “So you can defeat Voldemort on multiple occasions, live through a killing curse as a baby, literally die and come back to life in time to kill the dickhead, and work your ass off as an auror every day…” He tilted his head. “But faking a proposal to prove a point is where you draw the line?” Draco laughed. “Mister Tough Guy’s weakness is… acting?”

Harry turned and stared into Draco’s slightly smug face for a minute, thinking to himself before nodding and stepping two steps back. “Alright. Fine.”

Before the blond could answer, Harry called out for Kreature, which was quickly followed by a loud *crack!*

The elf appeared beside Harry, bowing low. As he stood back up, he acknowledged Draco with a polite and low dip of his head.

“Kreature, do you remember the place we visited in Strasbourg last holiday?” Harry asked, hopeful that the elf would pick up on the vague description. “The nice man with all those-“

“Rings, master. Yes, Kreature remembers quite well.”

Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly, but kept his composure. “Right. Could you pop in real quick and pick up the one-“

“In the emerald box, sir?” Kreature’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes. Yes, Kreature can be back before his master even knows it.”

Without waiting for a response, there was another *crack!* followed by silence.

Draco cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know you took a trip to France on break.”

Harry picked at a loose thread on his coat. “I, uh… Well, I sort of went alone. Besides calling Kreature to join me in a shop at the end of the day. I needed the time to myself. I didn’t really think to tell anyone about it.”

Draco watched Harry’s hands pluck at the string. “I’ve only been to Strasbourg once, and didn't even have time to wander around to find the non-muggle side.”

A corner of Harry’s mouth turned upwards, and without raising his head, he said, “I’ll show you one day, then.”

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a third *crack!*

Harry hurried over to Kreature with his back blocking Draco’s view, and took the small box into his hands. “Thank you, Kreature. Please take the rest of the day and night off to relax. You were great help just now and I don’t want you fussing over any cleaning or meal preparations.”

Kreature hesitated for a second, but then took another low bow. “If master prefers.” He said, flicking his eyes back to the small box in Harry’s hands. “Kreature likes that one there over all the others, sir. Kreature thinks his old mistress would agree, too. He’s quite sure of it. As did the small shop man who speaks highly of you, sir.”

Harry blushed more than before. “Thanks again, Kreature. Enjoy your night.”

With a nod and one last *crack!* the house elf had gone.

Harry looked down at the box in his right hand, rubbing the back of his neck with his left. Finally looking back up at Draco, Harry slid the small box into his coat pocket.

“This is mad.” He said with a shaky laugh as he attempted to cut the tension. “I just imagined…”

Harry trailed off and tried to shimmy out of his nerves as he composed himself. The timing and circumstances were strange, sure, but he'd thought this moment through in his head on so many occasions. Squaring his shoulders and taking a Gryffindor worthy breath, Harry stepped closer to a very statuesque Draco Malfoy and took his surprisingly shaking hands into his own.

Draco’s eyes were wild as they traced every tiny detail of Harry’s.

“Though I’m sure you’d deny it,” Harry spoke. “You weren’t always taller than me.”

Draco looked slightly confused, but exhaled through his nose in a short laugh.

“When we met, we were getting fitted for the same sized robes at Madam Malkin’s shop.” He continued. “You were still a spoiled little prat back then, but I was too young to realize the attitude was all an act. Neither of us knew what houses we’d be put into yet. Not officially, at least. But looking back, I can see that you were only trying to make a friend.”

Draco swallowed, momentarily looking away from Harry’s face, remembering the rejection and the way he handled it for all those school years to come.

Harry laughed with ease this time, bringing Draco’s attention back to him. “I was a total git to you as well, and we can look back and regret our choices all we want, but no matter the hatred between each other in our stupid little competitive school rivalry…” Harry shrugged. “I could never stop obsessing over you.”

Draco blinked twice.

“I wish I was joking,” Harry said, seeing the slight denial in Draco’s face. “But if you need proof, Ron and Hermione nearly hexed me every time I’d mention your name. What you were doing, where you were going, who you were with…” He rolled his eyes at himself. “Quidditch was even worse.”

Now Draco laughed, nodding in agreement.

“I mean… to me, the entire game felt as if it was just a race between the two of us.” Harry smiled. “You even stopped to taunt me once during a match and the snitch was hovering mere inches over your head the whole time.”

“Harry!” Draco exasperated, shoving him playfully.

Harry’s cheeks hurt from grinning while he watched Draco become ten years younger, as if they were over the pitch, up in the air. Face to face like their first match all over again.

“You brought up quidditch earlier and it brought me back.” Harry said as they calmed back down. “I know it sounds weird because it isn’t as if we’ve been away from it for decades or anything, but when I got… banned for the year by Umbridge, and you sorta just stopped playing the next year, I missed it like crazy. I was captain, but all I ever did was follow you around like some… three-headed puppy.”

They both laughed again.

“You missed quidditch to trail me?” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. “Merlin, you were obsessed.”

“Honestly, it’s all pretty funny and so clearly obvious now, but back then, I’d deny my head off. It drove Hermione mad.” Harry looked down at their hands — which were interlocked now — and back up at Draco. “Third year, when I was taking private lessons with Lupin, learning to conjure a patronus… Can you guess what memory I used?”

Draco tilted his head slightly and bit his lip as he thought.

“I’d imagine finding out that you were a wizard after living with a bunch of terrible muggle monsters would do the trick.”

Harry shook his head. “I did think about it for a moment, but then I remembered that I did’t even comprehend what it fully meant for me yet. It was amazing news, but it didn't exactly make me happy at the time. It more so just shocked me.”

Draco shrugged, waiting for the answer.

“The first time I rode a broom.” Harry answered.

“During the lesson with Madam Hooch?” Draco Snickered. “But that’s when-“

“When I chased you around, yeah.” Harry nodded. “I mean, it’s mainly a great memory because I got to fly, caught Neville’s remembrall without any catching practice, and was put onto Gryffindor’s quidditch team as the youngest seeker in over a century…”

Draco rolled his eyes again with a huff.

“But when we were on the run for a year with all that waiting time, Hermione would keep teasing me about picking a memory that heavily involved you. 'Of all memories!' She'd say.”

Draco smirked. “Very flattering.”

Their laughter melted together into silence again before Harry chose to continue.

“There were times where I felt like I hated you…” He said, causing Draco to look slightly pained. “But even then, I could never avoid you.”

They locked eyes.

“And when you… You pretended not to know who I was. In front of your family… You protected me. If it weren't for you, my friends and I… Your friends now, too… We’d all be killed.” Harry stared hard into his grey eyes. “You saved our lives, Draco.”

“Shut up.” Draco nearly whispered, staring back.

“I still dream about it sometimes. That moment.” Harry continued, ignoring the retort. “Your eyes… looking at me like they are now… fully knowing me… and yet, risking your own life with a lie to save mine.”

Both of their hearts were beating rapidly now, drawing the two of them nearer like magnets.

“I took a few wands from you when I disarmed you.” Harry was speaking slightly quieter than before. “Your wand, specifically, answered to me more than even Hermione’s ever did. Your wand felt... friendly. And loyal.” Harry’s eyes jumped to Draco’s slightly open mouth, and then back to his eyes. “I’d have no chance finding the same feeling from a wand outside my own. I couldn’t have done any of it without you.”

“Harry…” Draco’s voice was nearly inaudible.

“I didn’t save you from the fiendfyre because it was the noble thing to do, and I’d be lying if I went on claiming it wasn’t anything but an act of heroism.” Their noses were now only about an inch away from touching, but Harry tried his best to control himself. “I only had seconds to think in that moment, but it was more than enough time for me to realize that… a life without you in it to pester me,” Harry smiled slightly at the taunt. “Wouldn’t be a life worth living.”

Draco was closer than ever as his eyes fluttered closed and his lips hovered with nearly no space at all in front of Harry’s.

“Your name is etched onto a family tree that takes up an entire wall in my house.” Harry said quietly, referring to the Black family tree in 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Draco’s eyes opened right as Harry knelt down in front of him on one knee. Pulling the small emerald box back out and opening it to reveal a sparkling silver band with a small snitch engraved onto the inside, he took Draco’s free hand in his own as Draco covered his mouth with the other.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy…” Harry said, suddenly realizing that this didn’t feel fake at all. In fact, this felt more real that anything else had in his entire life. Watching tears glaze Draco’s eyes, he asked, “Will you do me the honor of letting my name be the one permanently etched next to yours for the rest of time?”

Draco’s breathing was jagged as he nodded vigorously, tears trailing down his face.

Harry’s breathing hitched as he watch Draco tug the gold band off.

Tugging Harry back to his feet, Draco pulled Harry into the kiss they’d both been waiting to share for years. Harry returned the kiss deeply and desperately, and then suddenly shot back a few inches.

Draco looked bewildered. “What-“

“Adrian,” Harry managed.

Draco looked questionably into Harry’s face. “Did you mean everything you just told me?”

“Yes.” Harry replied without hesitation, as if it were a no-brainer.

“Everything?”

“Draco,” Harry said calmly. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Draco shook his head quickly, realization dancing across his face. “Then fuck Pucey.” He said, tossing the worn gold band to the ground with a confident smile.

After a pause of surprise, Harry joked, “Eh, not my type.”

Draco laughed and looked down, running his thumb across the now empty place on his left hand. “I want to marry you, Harry James Potter.”

They locked eyes again at that, and when Harry regained the use of his lungs, he slid the silver band onto Draco’s ring finger. His fiancé’s ring finger.

When they broke away from a moment of more long awaited kissing, Harry laughed.

“What now?” Draco asked, slightly paranoid.

“We are soooooo late.” Harry grinned, looking down at his watch.

Draco gasped. “Potter! You made us late!”

“First of all, if I’m still 'Potter,'” Harry raised an eyebrow. “That’ll make you Draco-“

“If you think for one second-“

Harry laughed. “Oh, so you’re fine with there being a 'Harry Malfoy' in the family?”

Draco scrunched his nose. “Gods, no. It sounds like you need a shave.”

Harry raised both eyebrows now. “So you're saying you want to be Mister Draco Potter?” He smirked. “Sure has a nice ring to it…”

“I may have thought about all the combinations of our names multiple times, wrote them on discarded potions essays, and tested the way they all sound in the privacy of my own home, but I haven’t fully decided yet, so don’t get too excited.” Draco said, looking playfully annoyed.

“You know, your initials would be the same as ‘double penetration.’” Harry joked.

Draco made a noise of disgust. “Would you stop that?”

Harry smirked. “Stop pointing things out, or stop the double-“

“Harry!” Draco hissed.

“Kidding!” Harry laughed, taking Draco’s hand.

Draco accepted another quick kiss.

“You know,” Harry said, ready to apparate them both back to the ministry. “I’ve always loved hearing you say my name.”

*


End file.
